The Problem
by Haalyle
Summary: "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Then I'll give you a full apology in person," He continued and then waited for her to speak. A collision between two dimensions, perhaps? What happens when it turns out that in a different dimension Deborah is alive? How and what does Helena do when she see her sister just walking down the street? But what happens when one dimension get too many? AU
1. Prologue

**AN: I'll explain later...**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters!**

* * *

The Problem

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The phone vibrated next her thigh. She sighed deeply, knowing who it was and yet not knowing why. She grabbed it out of her pocket and pressed the button to talk.

"Leon –" Before she could say anything else, he started talking.

"Look, I know you don't want me calling right now but I'm sorry for what I did three days ago. I haven't called till now because I didn't know if you'd listen to me," He explained, taking a breath as if going to continue.

"Look –" She got interrupted again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Then I'll give you a full apology in person," He continued and then waited for her to speak.

"Fine," Was all she muttered before hearing the dead line. Either there was something that had come up or he was forced to apologise, but to her it just didn't seem right. She decided recalling.

"Helena?" He asked calmly, "What is it?"

"You just called," Helena explained with confusion, "What are you going on about?"

"What!? No I didn't! Unless my phone just randomly called you," He replied with surprise and shock, as if he hadn't done such a thing.

"But you spoke to me," Helena sighed with frustration, "And what was this about an incident three days ago?"

"Three days ago I was on a mission over the other side of the US, I wasn't anywhere near you," Leon explained and Helena nodded.

"Yeah, you told me yesterday," She took a breath and wondered what was going on, "Are you sure you didn't just call me?"

"How about I check through the recent calls I just made and I'll text you," He suggested and Helena hummed with agreement.

The door knocked right as he hung up and Helena was getting extremely paranoid.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't come tomorrow, but I had to apologise straight away," Said a muffled voice from behind the door and Helena, who was getting extraordinary paranoid, took out her 9mm.

She opened the door and found Leon standing there. He wore the brown leather jacket he had worn in Tall Oaks and the same grey pants which were wet but not dirty. He gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, long time, no see," He muttered to her and Helena aimed her gun at him. He jumped back slightly with alarm.

"Who are you!?" She asked him loudly and angrily.

"I'm… me. You know, Leon," He replied raising an eyebrow.

"Details! When did we meet?" Helena asked and Leon was confused as to why she was acting in such a way.

"June the 29th in Tall Oaks, you took me to the cathedral because your sister was there and there were labs too as well as the catacombs," He explained and the phone in her pocket vibrated again. She took it out and saw Leon's message.

_All it says is that you've called me, my last call was to Hunnigan._

"Let me guess, someone's texting you to go out tonight," Leon laughed and Helena decided to tell him.

"No, Leon just texted me," She explained and Leon looked at her with confusion.

"Unless you know another Leon, I don't know how on earth that could happen," He laughed as Helena gave him the phone. He looked at it with curiosity.

"This…" Helena muttered, "This can't be happening, can it?"

"It could very well be," He muttered quietly.

"What," Helena took her phone back and started texting.

_Either I'm having a bad nightmare or this is real. Leon, I need you to come over, now!_

"Look Helena, I apologise for what happened three days ago. I never meant to say it, I swear," Leon apologised quickly, "I should be leaving, and Deborah will be coming back soon, she'll be happy to see you."

Helena stopped him before he could turn around, "What are you talking about?! Deborah died last year!"

Leon looked at her with shock, "What are _you_ talking about!? She survived, she wasn't even infected! What is…"

"What's going on here!" Came a shout from near them and Helena saw that it was Leon.

Helena looked at them wondering what exactly on earth was going on here…

* * *

**AN: A collision between two dimensions, maybe? Sorry for anything that doesn't make sense XD although most of this story is going to be confusing and a mystery!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Deborah

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Deborah

* * *

Memories flooded through her head as she watched Deborah cross the road and walk towards her.

Letting her go, vowing to never cry until her death has been avenged and placing a bouquet of flowers over her grave. Helena sighed, looking at the glass of water she had in front of her, tracing over the brim of the glass with her finger. Only one thing really bothered her deeply, how on earth was Deborah right in front of her?

"Is something bothering you Helena?" Deborah asked her curiously, taking a seat opposite her.

"I don't understand how you can be sitting here in front of me," Helena explained, running a hand through her hair, "where do you come from? You can't possibly be my sister."

Deborah smirked, "Where I come from is of no concern. Have you heard about the horrible accident that happened three days ago? Did he tell you… did he apologise."

Helena thought about it and simply replied with a, "No."

Deborah shook her head with disbelief, slamming her clenched fist onto the wooden table, making the very few of the café's customers look at her.

"He was supposed to apologise, what happened?" Deborah asked Helena in a demanding manner. Helena was taken aback by 'this' Deborah's behaviour. Deborah gave her a small smile when she noticed Helena was not going to answer.

"Sorry," She apologised, "Just everything's been so busy trying to get everyone in here and making sure no one is left out."

"He left when Leon came," Helena replied simply, taking a small sip from her water, watching Deborah outrageous reaction.

"This is exactly the thing we've been having trouble with. I thought you'd be smart enough to get it through your head," Deborah told Helena bluntly, her anger rising for an unknown reason.

"What? For me to take out Leon?" Helena asked with disbelief, "I don't care who you are or who your little buddies are, but you are not going to blind me with what you really want to do. You want to take over this dimension… universe… whatever and soon there won't be any of 'us' left. That's basically what this is, an invasion."

Deborah shook her head, looking down at the table with a small smirk, "No, that's not what we are planning to do. We're just using your dimension to sort out problems where we are. We're living through hell," Deborah threw a wallet at Helena and Helena just looked at it, wondering what it was.

"Before I look at this… what happened three days ago?" Helena asked with confusion, picking her glass up and noticing her shaking hands. She didn't know whether she was scared, worried or confused. She guessed she was all at once.

Deborah sighed, "This is where this giant mess comes about… you see you were alive in our universe till three days ago and then a choice had to be made. You or I."

"Are you saying that 'your' Leon killed me?" Helena asked with confusion and Deborah gave her a slight nod with a light laugh.

"The look on your face… I mean yes," Deborah nodded, putting on a neutral face.

"So… why has, whatever the hell, happened in your dimension?" Helena asked curiously. Things still weren't getting pieced together very well and it was starting to really annoy her.

"We saw you," Deborah replied simply, looking up her with some sort of hope, "I saw you and I knew I had to come and talk to you even if you were my real sister."

"And now you want to take over our dimension," Helena replied, stating her thoughts out loud.

"That's not why I'm here sis, I'm here for you," Deborah said, on her way to pick her wallet up when Helena took it. A distressed look overtook Deborah's face as Helena flicked through it.

"Deborah…" Helena muttered looking through the book, "Who are you married to?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing about any marriages in my wallet," Deborah replied, a look of worry on her face.

Helena looked at her and pointed to her hand, "You've got a ring on your wedding finger. You also don't have the same last name as me."

"My last name was Harper," Deborah replied, putting on a weak smile. She looked nervous, like Helena was finding something out that would crash her entire world.

"Was. It isn't any more though," Helena replied, throwing the wallet back at her with disgust. She got up from the seat and put her coat on, "You disgust me, go back to where you came from."

Deborah laughed, "We can't do that."

"Why can't you?" Helena asked suspiciously.

"The gates have closed. We'll have to wait another 150 years for them to open. I suggest you warm up to me in that amount of time," Deborah told her.

Helena turned away from her quickly but not before she heard Deborah say, "I know where your apartment is, I'll be there later."

Helena left the café and walked straight to the river to calm her thoughts. There were so many questions left unanswered but her instincts definitely told her to not trust any of them. To kill them off quickly and she knew exactly who her first target was.

* * *

**AN: Hm…**


End file.
